


Belonging

by PureNoir



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureNoir/pseuds/PureNoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me I’m not worth it. Tell me I don’t deserve your time. Tell me you won’t wait for me. Tell me.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

Emotions are raw on his face as he trembles against Nate’s body, hands gripping painfully at Nate’s arms.  


"Tell me I’m not worth it. Tell me I don’t deserve your time. Tell me you won’t wait for me. Tell me.."  


Nate cuts him off by letting his weight fall to the floor as he takes the customary position on his knee.  


"You are worth everything." Nate smiles, looking up at Brad’s pained face.  


He grabs one hand from Brad’s side and slowly slips a ring on his finger.  


Nate’s arms go to circle Brad’s shoulders tightly as soon as he is on his knees too, arms clutching at Nate’s waist even more tightly, face hidden in Nate’s shoulder as he breathes hard through his mouth.


End file.
